It Hurts
by Suomi27
Summary: Tal vez, si la bomba no hubiera explotado a causa del sonido de la varonil voz de Sasuke a través del auricular del teléfono, todo podría haber seguido con su cotidiana normalidad... SasuSaku! Itachi, UA, para Meli-chan!


_Para Melissa, mi primer SasuSaku._

* * *

><p><strong>It Hurts<strong>

_¿Ha cambiado tu corazón?  
><em>

_¿Ahora ya no estoy en el?_

_Cuando yo pienso en ti me duele, _

_duele, duele tanto...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>1.<br>**

Oye, Sasuke… ¿No odias esta sensación, la de que el tiempo se ha parado?

Yo sí la odio, es cruel. Cuando te das cuenta, todo ha cambiado, ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer para remediarlo.

Se llega a un punto donde detenemos nuestro camino y volteamos a ver que ha sido de la vida que hemos llevado: si hemos sido felices, si pudimos alcanzar nuestras metas, si hicimos realidad nuestros sueños…

Tal vez, si la bomba no hubiera explotado, a causa del sonido de tu varonil voz a través del auricular del teléfono, todo podría haber seguido con su cotidiana normalidad.

Iría a mi trabajo en el hospital, visitaría en mis tiempo libre a Ino en la florería, tendría alguna cita con Itachi y en las soleadas tardes que disfrutábamos compartir en su apartamento miraríamos revistas, hojearíamos catálogos y haríamos un montón de planes para que nuestra boda, apenas a unos meses de distancia, fuera perfecta.

Por mi cabeza no pasarían miedos y preocupaciones, ni mis manos apretarían con tanta fuerza el teléfono contra mi oído.

Era tu voz, casi la misma después de tantos años. Tal vez un poco más masculina, más fuerte, más cruel.

Con un tono enérgico me contaste que vivías todavía en América, que habías terminado tus estudios exitosamente, que eras el dueño de una serie de empresas muy importantes.

No tuve el valor de reclamarte, ni de gritarte un par de insultos por haber desaparecido de mi vida y aparecer de tal modo.

En ningún momento diste indicios de estar arrepentido. Hablabas y hablabas, como si fuera una simple llamada entre amigos, de esos que acostumbran comunicarse constantemente. Tampoco te preocupo mi falta de actividad en la conversación. Te respondías tú mismo, reías tranquilamente en soledad, hablabas con cada vez más entusiasmo.

_-¿Cómo puedes… ser así…?_

No sé si fue el pequeño susurro o el audible sollozo los que detuvieron tú amena y, hasta cierto punto, fría platica. El sonido de u voz se fue apagando poco a poco, hasta desaparecer.

¿Cómo podías fingir normalidad, aún después de tantos años?

Antes de irte, me lo prometiste, y era primavera. Días con aroma a sol, mañanas dulces en las que tu rostro hermoso se hundía en la suavidad de mi regazo, enterrando la nariz en la fragancia de jazmines del blanco vestido que cubría mi carne joven.

¡Qué niños éramos, cuando juraste besando mi mano, que nunca me olvidarías!

Ese día me mentiste, Sasuke. Tus palabras fueron hipócritas. Cartas, llamadas… lo espere todo y nada llegó. ¿No te llegaron a ti, por montón, alegre y nostálgicas cartas perfumadas? Por lo menos el timbre de tu teléfono debió sonar tres veces al día, a pesar de darme cuenta con el tiempo de que nunca ibas a contestar.

Desapareciste del mundo, me dejaste atrás, a tu familia, a tus amigos.

Pero de eso ya ha pasado mucho, tanto como desde la vez que nos conocimos y el día en que nos dijiste que te irías a estudiar al extranjero. Querías conocer el mundo, recorrer nuevos lugares, ir en busca de aventuras para encontrar algo que en secreto creías necesitar, cosas nuevas por descubrir. Afuera había posibilidades infinitas de ser feliz; lo único que te ataba era un lazo, no dudaste en romperlo por completo cuando te fue conveniente.

_- Quiero verte._

¿Es lo único que tienes que decir?

_- Te necesito._

¿Es lo que realmente necesito oír?

Y aunque me deshaga en lágrimas, en sollozos amargos sobre nuestras viejas fotografías y mi blanco vestido, sabes que aceptare ir a tu encuentro. Porque yo sigo siendo la misma aun después de tantos años, esa que fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para nunca olvidarte, y para incluso y a pesar de ello, comenzar una nueva vida sin ti.

**Continuara~**

* * *

><p><em>Cortito, pero con mucho amor Meli-chan, es para ti.<br>_

_¡Te quiero mucho, Melissa!_


End file.
